


Sleeping in the Barn

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: No Man's Land series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: The scene where after the loss of his parents, Jeremey goes to sleep in the barn with Zorevan.At least my idea of what happened.
Relationships: Charlie Colcord/Zorevan





	Sleeping in the Barn

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a long time and I finally did it! Hopefully they're all in character.

The barn. Zorevan hissed in annoyance for the umpteenth millionth time. He couldn’t recall the last time he actually had to sleep out here. He may have agreed with Charlie about it being too risky with Jeremey in the house. That didn’t mean he had to like it. Zorevan imagined Charlie wasn’t enjoying this any more than he was.

“Only until we find his relatives.” His human lover had said. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

He found himself wondering if it turned out Jeremy had no family if Charlie would take the waif in. That better not be what happened. If people thought Zorevan was ornery now, they’d be in for a big surprise.

Footsteps approached the barn. They definitely weren’t Charlie’s, which was disappointing. They were light, like a small person trying not to make a sound. If it was an intruder, Zorevan could take his anger out on them and if he was lucky, ‘accidently’ kill them. However, none would be stupid enough to approach a dragon barn let alone his, so it could only be one other person.

Jeremey.

As he suspected, Jeremey poked his head through the barn door. He looked nervous, not a sight Zorevan was unfamiliar with when people saw him. Saying he liked it was an understatement.

“Hey.” The boy’s voice was soft and cracked a little. Zorevan could see his eyes were red rimed and puffy. He felt a pang of pity. Charlie had been a wreck when his father died, and he’d been twenty. Zorevan had been there though. He couldn’t imagine how hard it would have been if he’d been Jeremey’s age without the dragon.

“Can, can I sleep in here?” Jeremey asked lowering his head to stare at his feet. “I won’t touch you or nothing, I swear. I just.” He sniffed wiping his nose with his sleeve.

Pain in the ass or not, the kid was hurting and though Zorevan was annoyed at being dismissed to the barn because of his presence, he did feel for him. A little. Enough to show compaction.

Using his head, Zorevan gestured Jeremey closer.

The boy understandably hesitated until the dragon repeated the action then he slowly crept forward in case the massive creature of claws and teeth would change his mind. Zorevan couldn’t really blame him.

Once Jeremey was beside him, Zorevan positioned his long neck and tail in a protective circle offering one of his front legs.

“Th, thanks” The kid tentatively laid down as far away from the dragon’s main body as he could get while still using the leg as a pillow.

Zorevan snorted using his snout to shove the small boy to press against his ribs. The troublemaker hadn’t thought to bring a blanket and he didn’t need Jeremey getting sick taking Charlie’s precious attention away from himself.

Jeremey yelped in surprise taking a moment to realize what had just transpired. “Thanks.” He cautiously patted the creature’s silver-indigo scales. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone and ruin your scary reputation.”

The dragon made an amused rumbling noise in his chest. No one would believe the kid anyway.

He thought that would be the end of it and the brat would go to sleep, but he kept talking. “I tried to sleep in the house, but every time I closed my eyes.” He trailed off. “I know the rachya can’t get into town. I still don’t feel safe. With you, though, I do. Dragons are so cool. If I had a dragon, I bet I could have.” He sniffled. “You’re so big and strong. Even other dragons are weary of you. Nothing could ever take you down. You’d, you’d have torn all those rachya to pieces. You’d have, you’d have.” He took a sharp intake of breath burying his face against Zorevan’s side as he started to cry.

And Zorevan let him. What else could he do? Even if he could shift and offer comfort, he wouldn’t. This was not his Charlie.

After a few minutes, Jeremey seemed to calm down a little. His voice wavered as he spoke. “I’m going to be a rider. I’m going to protect people, like you and Charlie.”

Sometimes the boy reminded Zorevan of Charlie. Only sometimes.

Jeremey yawned pressing closer to the dragon. “I’m going to be a rider.” He repeated this over and over again quietly to himself until he finally fell asleep.

‘About damn time.’ Zorevan thought.

He made himself more comfortable without moving too much getting ready to follow suit until he heard footsteps again. Footsteps that were all too familiar.

Charlie walked through the barn door clearly looking for something or more likely, someone. He carried a folded blanket in his arms.

Zorevan lifted his tail enough to show Jeremey’s sleeping form.

Charlie sighed in relief. “I was hoping he was out here.” He spoke softly. “I went to check on him and he was gone. Damn troublemaker.” He unfurled the blanket as he approached. “I suppose it’s best to leave him here.” He flicked his wrists giving the blanket a snap before laying it over the boy. “Didn’t expect you’d let him sleep on you though.”

Zorevan shot him a glare before headbutted him just enough to make him stagger which caused Charlie to chuckle.

“Easy, you oversized lizard.” He stroked between the horns then leaned in to plant a kiss on his muzzle. “I know this isn’t ideal. I’m not thrilled either, but we’ve dealt with worse.”

The dragon kind of doubted that.

“Don’t give me that look, or I’ll go back and sleep in the house.” Charlie threatened getting under the blanket.

Zorevan hissed slightly. It was an empty threat and they both knew it.

The older human reached across the other patting Zorevan’s chest. “Night, love.”

Zorevan curled his neck and tail closer around his charges. He’d keep them safe.


End file.
